Here Comes The Sun
by Ashesofthesoul
Summary: To Gilbert, Ludwig's smile is like the sun.


Ludwig's smile was like the sun. To Gilbert, that was the only way he could possibly describe it. It was rare for the younger to smile, not the awkward smile that he gave the other nations, but a real smile, the one that was for Gilbert's eyes only. And yet, when he did… it stole Gilbert's breathe away, every single time. It didn't happen very often.

Today was one of those days. The two were lying in the yard, Ludwig's head resting on his brother's stomach as the they savored the warmth of the spring day, the elder's fingers brushing through his hair adoringly, making the blonde melt into the touch. Glancing down, Gilbert couldn't help but chuckle at the look of contentment on his brother's face, catching Ludwig's hand and bringing it to his lips, pressing a sweet kiss to his knuckles. "You know, West, if I didn't know better, I'd damn well think you were about to start purring from how content you look. Imagine that- my little kitten, West." He teased.

The blonde made a face, snorting quietly as he turned his head, lips brushing against his brothers smooth, flat stomach. "You're one to talk, Gilbert." He laughed, the sound such a pure, untainted sound of delight that it caused Gilbert's heart to swell in his chest, giving a rough thump as he was all at once reminded of why he had fallen for this precious man in the first place. Ludwig sat up, leaning back down long enough to press a loving kiss to the albino's lips, a grin tugging at them as he pulled away.

And once more, Gilbert's breath caught in his throat. God, how Ludwig's smile lit up everything around him! It was beautiful, and while part of him wished his darling brother would be comfortable enough to smile around others, a large part of him, selfishly, wanted to keep that precious smile only for his own eyes. A lazy arm draped around the blonde's neck as Gilbert kissed back slowly, easily taking control of the kiss, even as he kept it slow, and calm. There was no wild passion- just a quiet contentment, a joy to be around one another. And then Ludwig had pulled away, returning to his spot against his brother's side, cheek resting on the pale skin of the albino's stomach, peppering lazy kisses one after another, even as he gave his brother's hand a squeeze.

"Hey Gil?" He murmured, blue eyes staring up at the sky peacefully, his voice quiet and thoughtful.

"Yeah, little darling?" Gilbert questioned, his fingers returning to their place in golden locks, memorizing the feeling of the silky strands sliding against his skin. The wind brushed lightly against their faces, caressing their skin tenderly, as though even the breeze ached for Ludwig's smile, being rewarded with a small laugh falling from the younger man's lips at the coolness, as the feeling of his hair blowing with it lightly.

Shifting slightly, Ludwig locked eyes with his brother, the smile never fading for even a second. "You know I love you, right? Even though I don't say it enough, I hope you never ever doubt that, liebling. I love you, ok? You're the only one who makes me happy. The only one I don't have to worry about being stern and grown up around. Thank you for that. Even if I don't say it, I'm really really grateful that you love me as I am."

The words damn near brought tears to Gilbert's eyes, as he stared down at his brother in surprise. Of course he knew he loved him, but it was so odd to actually hear the words, to listen to his darling one pour his heart out like that without embarrassment or fear. An absolute treasure. Before the albino had much time to think about it, he found himself shifting, sitting up and tugging the bigger man onto his lap, cradling him to his chest as he smothered his face in adoring kisses, the same as he had when Ludwig was small. If the weight of the younger nation hurt him, he gave no sign, instead holding him as though Ludwig were the only thing in the world that mattered, a statement not too far from the truth.

"Of course, Luddi. Of course I know those things. You don't ever have to be nervous about smiling around me. Thank you… for trusting me enough to not hide yourself. For letting me see you at your purest." He murmured against him as he buried his face into the younger mans cornsilk locks, inhaling quietly. "I love you too. So much. My sweet little brother… my only sunshine."

And, curled up into his brother, Ludwig didn't doubt for a moment that he meant it.


End file.
